Le chemin vers le bonheur
by Fic-Yaoi-Naruto
Summary: Deux lycéens qui désire être ensemble et un homme qui se dresse devant eux, O-S Mal résumé '


_**POV Naruto. **_

J'étais assis sur une table au fond de la salle, je regardais par la fenêtre les arbres nus et le ciel bleu/gris que je trouvais magnifique. Dans ma tête se passait en boucle les paroles d'un chanteur nommé Saez, je l'avais écouté ce matin. Je rêvassais en pensant à lui, oui ! Lui qui est passé à côté de moi tout à l'heure, ses mains m'ont frôlé et ça m'a fait tressaillir. En sortant de mes rêves je posais mon regard sur lui, ce grand brun aux yeux onyx. Je continuais de le fixer durant tout le long du cours jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse. Alors je me levai, pris mon sac et regardai à nouveau par la fenêtre, rien n'avait changé, je sortis de la salle en soupirant et allai m'installer sur une pierre à l'autre bout de la cours, j'allais y rester pendant les dix prochaine minutes car c'était la récréation, malgré qu'il faisait très froid je restais là, soufflant sur mes mains pour les réchauffer. Je relevai la tête quand la meilleure amie m'interpela, elle avait finit cette chanceuse. Je lui fis un câlin puis la bise et la regardai partir en soupirant. Après quelque minute la sonnerie retentit à nouveau et je me levai pour retrouver ma salle de cours, je me rangeai et replongeai dans mes rêveries jusqu'à ce qu'on me pousse, je manquai de tomber mais je me rattrapai de justesse à quelqu'un, en relevant la tête je tombai sur deux orbes noires onyx, alors que je sentis mes joues prendre feu, je bégayai des excuses en cherchant à baisser la tête mais je n'arrivai pas à détourner le regard. En me voyant si gêné il sourit et me tapota l'épaule en me redressant puis il ouvrit la bouche pour me dire que ce n'était pas grave. J'hochai la tête en lui faisant un large sourire puis le professeur arriva et il se rangea. Je fis de même et on alla dans la salle d'art plastique. Je m'installai à ma place au fond sur le côté comme toujours et avec la plus grande surprise je le vis mettre son sac sur la place libre et me demanda gentiment :

- Je peux m'installer à tes côtés, Naruto ?

Sa voix me fit frissonner, ma gorge se serra, je n'arrivais pas à lui répondre alors j'hochai simplement la tête et il s'installa à côté de moi. Il sortit ses affaires, tous ses gestes étaient légers et gracieux. Une fois qu'il eut finit, il me regarda, c'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte que je le fixais, en m'excusant je sortis mes affaires et essaya tant bien que mal de suivre le cours même si c'était très dur à ne pas le regarder. Le professeur nous dit de redessiner une image qu'il nous montrait et je me mis au travail après avoir finit, je sentis un regard sur moi et regardai mon voisin qui avait les yeux écarquillés.

- Quoi ? C'est mal fait ? Demandai-je.  
- Tu rigole ?! C'est super, tu dessines vraiment bien ! s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

Je crus que mon cœur allait s'arrêter, je lui souris en le remerciant et lui parlai que je dessinais beaucoup, comme il me demanda de lui faire montrer ce que je faisais, je sortis une pochette de mon sac qui contenait tous mes dessins.  
À la tête qu'il faisait il avait l'air surpris, il regarda chaque dessin et tomba sur des dessins de lui que j'avais faits en cachette. Je retournai le regard et me dépêchai de m'excuser, embarrassé qu'il ait découvert ceux-ci. Ce qui m'étonna un peu plus c'est qu'il me demanda si j'en avais d'autre et ne paru pas vexé à mon grand soulagement. On passa la majeure partie du cours à parler de lui puis un peu de moi. La sonnerie retentit bien vite à mon goût, on rangea nos affaires tout en continuant notre conversation sur le chemin de sa maison. Une fois arrivé devant chez lui il me dit à demain et il m'embrassa la joue puis rentra chez lui avant que je ne pus faire quoi que ce soit. Je touchai ma joue et sourit à pleine dents, au bout de quelque minute je pris le chemin pour rentrer chez moi. Une fois arrivée dans mon appartement, heureux, je me préparai à manger et m'assis à table, lisant les devoirs que je devais faire pour demain. La vision de ses lèvres qui touchaient ma joue me fit frissonner.  
Le lendemain matin je me réveillai en retard, quelle galère ! Je me retrouvais à courir dans les rues pour aller au lycée, un peu avant moi il y avait quelqu'un qui courait devant moi. J'accélérai pour rattraper la personne et remarquai que c'était le brun, mon brun. Je l'interpellai:

- Sasu..ke ! Toi...Toi aussi tu es en retard ?

Il tourna sont visage vers moi et il me sourit en hochant la tête avant d'ajouter :

- Panne de réveil ! rigola-t-il.  
- J'ai eu le même problème !

On rigola quelques instants puis il me lança un regard plein de défi et je lui rendis son regard. Je me mis à accélérer comme une flèche, il me suivit de très près et on fit la course jusqu'au bureau pour prendre un billet de retard puis on alla en direction de notre salle mais il s'arrêta et se baissa pour refaire son lacet, je m'arrêtai et attendis qu'il ait finit puis il se releva, j'attrapai son bras et en moins de quelques secondes il se retrouva dos contre le mur. Mon corps était collé au sien, je pouvais sentir son souffle contre mon visage, nos visages se trouvaient très près l'un de l'autre. Il déglutit doucement:

- Na...Naru...Qu'est-ce que tu...tu fais..?  
- Chut Sasuke ~ me dis-je en posant mon doigt sur ses lèvres.

Je caressai doucement sa lèvre, retirai mon doigt et l'embrassai avec une très grande douceur, il répondit à mon baiser en fermant les yeux, mes joues étaient rosies voir même totalement rouges que même dans le noir elles se verraient. Il vint doucement chercher ma langue pour qu'elle joue avec la sienne, je le laissai venir jouer avec, je le serrai fort contre moi en tenant fort son haut. Après un petit moment je le relâchai pour qu'on reprenne notre souffle, je reculai ma tête pour le regarder et il me sourit, mon cœur battait si fort que je crus qu'il allait exploser. Sa tête brune vint se loger dans mon cou, il me lécha doucement la peau ce qui me fit frémir, il continua doucement en caressant mes hanches ainsi que le bas de mon dos. Je me contentai de pencher la tête en arrière et de le laisser faire. Je tenais fermement son haut et me mordis la lèvre pour ne laisser aucun son sortir de ma bouche. Après m'avoir fait un suçon sous l'oreille il me relâcha et je m'éloignai doucement en lui souriant. Il se détacha du mur et s'approcha de moi, ses joues étaient comme les miennes. Je lui caressai doucement la joue.

- Tu as apprécié ? lui demandai-je.  
- Oui beaucoup pourquoi..?  
- Parce qu'écoute, je lui pris sa tête et la posa sur mon torse au niveau de mon cœur.

Je pouvais l'entendre battre à un rythme effréné. Je pris sa main et la posai au même endroit mais sur mon corps, mon cœur battait aussi fort que le sien, il me sourit et je l'embrassai une seconde fois toujours aussi tendrement, il y répondit doucement et nous allions à notre cours en restant très proche, nos doigts se frôlaient ce qui me procurait de petit électrochoc que j'appréciais. Avant d'entrer il m'embrassa la joue puis frappa à la porte et nous entrâmes en nous excusant puis déposâmes notre mot et allâmes à notre place, il était assis à coté de moi et dans le fond, il me caressa doucement le dos jusqu'à la fin du cours. À l'intercours on alla aux toilettes et je l'enfermai dans l'une des cabines en le collant doucement contre le fin mur. Je lui susurrai à l'oreille:

- Maintenant je ne peux plus me passer de tes lèvres, Sa-Su-Ke ~

Il rougit à mes mots et il m'embrassa doucement, mes mains passèrent le long de son corps pour caresser ses hanches, ce qui le fit frissonner de plus rapidement nos langues se rejoignirent pour commencer une danse endiablée. Il me caressa doucement le visage et les cheveux. On entendit la sonnerie qui signalait la reprise des cours mais on continua. Toutes ces caresses réchauffaient ma peau. J'embrassai son cou et remontai le long de sa clavicule. Mes mains remontaient son haut, l'une d'elle descendit et je lui caressai la cuisse. Mes joues étaient rouges alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre pour se taire. Je relevai la tête et je lui souris.

- Je ne veux pas aller trop vite et tout gâcher, on a le temps, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

Il hocha la tête, apparemment il était rassuré que j'attende, il me remercia. Je le libérai doucement et il se rhabilla. On sortit des toilettes pour tomber nez à nez avec un surveillant qui visiblement nous attendait ce qui nous surpris tous les deux, on se regarda puis je me mordillai la lèvre, ça ne sentait pas bon.

- On s'amuse bien ?! Tous les deux chez le directeur, dit furieusement le surveillant.

On se dirigea donc vers le bureau du directeur en se tenant toujours la main, j'appréhendais ce moment, je ne voulais pas qu'il ait des ennuies. On se lâcha doucement la main une fois devant le directeur. Il nous regarda, visiblement surpris de nous voir.

- Monsieur ! s'écria le surveillant, je les ai surpris dans les mêmes toilettes à la place d'aller en cours, je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'ils faisaient tous les deux !

J'avalai doucement ma salive en baissant la tête, je serrai les poings puis relevai la tête en ressentant la main de Sasuke sur la mienne, il avait la tête haute ce qui me fit serrer à mon tour sa main.

- Nous n'avons rien fait de mal ! Nous sommes juste restés ensembles, c'est vrai qu'on a traîné un peu à aller en cours mais rien d'autre, dit Sasuke avec la plus grande certitude possible.

J'admirais ce qu'il était en train de faire, il était courageux, pas de doute. Le directeur soupira avant d'ajouter:

- Je vais appeler vos parents monsieur Uchiwa, quant à vous monsieur Uzumaki je préviendrai votre tuteur. Maintenant retournez en cours et repasser à midi.

Nous sortîmes du bureau, je lui tenais toujours la main, pendant que le directeur avait parlé ma main s'était resserrée sur la sienne.  
Nous rentrâmes en classe après avoir récupéré le mot de retard, nos prochains cours étaient séparés donc nous allions chacun de notre côté pour deux heures de langue vivante.

A midi je me dirigeai vers le bureau les mains dans les poches. J'allais toquer à la porte mais avant que ma main atteignit la porte un cri de colère retentit, je reconnus la voix du père de Sasuke que j'avais rencontré que une fois ou deux.  
J'attendis qu'ils finissent en écoutant à la porte puis me reculai lorsqu'il sortit. C'était son père qui était en tête et en me voyant il me lança un regard noir et me plaqua contre le mur en me choppant à la gorge. Je grimaçai en me débattant tandis qu'il resserrait sa prise puis me lâcha, il murmura avant à l'oreille "Mon fils ne sera jamais une tapette, surtout pas avec un pauvre gosse perdu."

Il se recula ensuite, je vis Sasuke s'approcher de moi et me dit des excuses puis suivit son père, la tête baissé.

Je restai stupéfait de ce qui venait de se passer. Mon tuteur, Iruka, arriva vers moi, un peu inquiet d'après son expression. Je viens me mettre dans ses bras et le serrai fort contre moi. Il fit de même puis on entra dans le bureau mais je ne dis rien, restant plongé dans mes pensées. Je me demandai ce qui allait se passer avec Sasuke et son père... Je soupirai et rentrai également à la maison comme j'avais finis. J'expliquai tout ce qui s'était passé par message à ma meilleure amie. Elle me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter et d'attendre demain pour en parler avec lui.

Le lendemain je me préparai rapidement après une bonne douche, je ne voulais pas être en retard pour parler avec lui. Lorsque j'arrivais je le vis adossé à un arbre, les yeux fermés. Je m'approchai alors de lui. J'étais à un mètre lorsqu'un inconnu m'envoya au sol, je me relevai péniblement.

- L'approche pas pauvre tache ! me dit le garçon roux qui était en face de moi et qui m'avait poussé.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux pour me regarder tristement et me fit signe de partir. Je refusai et me m'avançai mais je me fis à nouveau bousculer mais cette fois je gardai l'équilibre, je le poussai à mon tour avec violence et il m'envoya dans l'arbre ce qui me sonna. J'étais sûr qu'il allait me taper dessus mais Sasuke se mit devant moi et me releva.

- Va t-en, je ne veux pas que tu restes là, me dit-il d'une voix froide ce qui me fit tressaillir puis il me murmura plus doucement et tristement à l'oreille : Je suis désolé, vas aux toilettes, je te rejoins dans dix minutes.

Il se recula et je partis immédiatement sous le regard des autres.

J'étais aux toilettes depuis dix minutes, je l'attendais, appuyais contre le mur dans l'un des toilettes. Quelques secondes plus tard Sasuke arriva suivi de son " garde du corps " qui fit rapidement le tour des toilettes avec ses yeux et sortit. Je lui fis alors signe de venir et il me rejoignit. Je le pris immédiatement dans mes bras. Il se laissa faire en se serrant à son tour. Il parla doucement pour ne pas qu'on nous entende.

Je suis désolé, mon père l'a collé à mon cul. Quand je suis rentré j'ai passé un sale quart d'heure. Mon père y a été fort mais ça va.

Il passa une main sur ses côtes, en le voyant je relevai son haut et regardai sa peau si blanche d'habitude, elle avait des taches bleu/jaune ce qui me fit écarquiller les yeux.

- Il a osé te frapper ?!  
- Chut ! Il posa sa main sur ma bouche et baissa son haut. Je n'ai rien, murmura-t-il.

Je soupirai et retirai sa main de ma bouche pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche tout en caressant le bas de son dos. Rapidement nos langues venaient prendre une danse très chaude dans nos bouches, et on en frissonnait tous les deux. On continua notre échange buccal puis on finit par doucement rompre le baiser pour reprendre notre souffle. Je caressai sa joue, il avait les joues légèrement rosies ce qui le rendait encore plus beau qu'il l'était déjà. Je vins doucement murmurer à son oreille "Je ne le laisserai plus te toucher, il ne remettra pas la patte sur toi." À sa tête il était visiblement surpris de mes propos.

- Que veux-tu faire ? Tu ne pourras rien faire contre mon père, me répondit mon brun.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te l'ai promis, il ne reposera plus la main sur toi, peu importe comment !

Il me regarda, toujours surpris puis sourit en posant sa tête dans mon cou. Il murmura un "Merci" et souffla doucement sur ma peau ce qui me fit frissonner. On resta comme cela encore un peu puis on se détacha l'un de l'autre. Il me vola un baiser ce qui me fit sourire.

- Je viendrai te voir ce soir à vingt-trois heures, prépare tes affaires.  
- Quoi ?! manqua de crier Sasuke.  
- Chut ! Je reposai mes lèvres sur ses lèvres. Je caressai doucement sa joue pour qu'il se calme, ce qui arriva rapidement.  
- On ira où ? me demanda-t-il visiblement inquiet.  
- Chez moi, tu viendras avec moi et puis tu es majeur, non ? lui demande-je  
- Dans une semaine j'ai dix huit ans.

Il embrassa doucement ma main en se blottissant fort contre resta comme cela un moment puis on se sépara, je l'embrassai et lui dis à ce soir avant qu'il ne sorte. J'attendais un petit moment avant de sortir à mon tour en souriant.J'allai à mon cours en disant comme excuse que j'étais malade même si un grand sourire trônait sur mes lèvres. Je rêvassais tout le long de la journée. Une fois rentré j'attendais calmement que l'heure passe.

Il était vingt-deux heure trente et je sortais de chez moi pour aller devant la maison de Sasuke. Je passai au-dessus de la grille avec agilité et allai à la fenêtre de Sasu', j'avais mis vingt minutes pour venir alors je me cachai en attendant l'heure dite.

Après dix minutes passées, je vis que Sasuke me chercher à travers sa fenêtre, je lui fis signe et lorsqu'il me vit il sourit puis ouvrit sa fenêtre pour me lancer son sac que je rattrapai. Il descendit dans la cuisine qui se trouvait derrière la maison pour sortir en toute discrétion. Je pris sa main, son sac sur mon dos et on sortit de la propriété. On s'éloigna encore un peu avant qu'il ne me saute au cou dans une petite ruelle sombre, je le serrai fort contre moi. Je l'embrassai doucement puis on repartit en direction de chez moi qui allait devenir chez nous, même si j'habitais avec mon tuteur ; Iruka, à qui d'ailleurs j'avais tout expliqué en détail. Il avait accepté d'accueillir Sasuke les bras ouverts.  
Après vingt minutes de route on arriva devant mon appartement, j'ouvris et le laissai entrer en souriant. On alla directement dans ma chambre après avoir salué mon tuteur qui travaillait encore. Je posai son sac dans un coin pendant que lui retirait sa veste et son t-shirt pour être torse nu, ce qui me fit légèrement rougir alors qu'il s'approchait, un sourire en coin.

Lorsqu'il fur assez proche de moi, je lui caressai doucement le torse pendant que lui retirait ma veste. Je caressai sa peau blanche et douce alors qu'il posait sa tête dans mon cou pour lécher et ensuite suçoter ma chaire, ce qui me fit tressaillir. On continua de se caresser puis je le fis basculer sur le lit pour me retrouver sur lui, retirant mon t-shirt alors qu'il déboutonnait mon pantalon, ce qui me fit sourire.  
En moins de deux minutes nous nous retrouvâmes nus. Je regardai son corps frissonnant sous mes baisers. Je ressentis son entre jambe durcir contre mes cuisses, alors ma main vint doucement le caresser avant que ma bouche prenne le relais. Je passai ma langue sur la fente de son gland, son sexe durcit encore pendant que je sentais ses mains se perdre dans mes cheveux. Je commençai de longs et lents va et vient sur son membre, mes mains caressaient doucement ses bourses en même temps. Je continuai lentement, Sasuke gémissait ce qui m'excitait énormément. Après un court moment il resserra sa main sur mes cheveux et jouis dans ma bouche. J'avalai puis retirai doucement son sexe d'entre mes lèvres en lui léchant doucement le bout.

- Un délice, murmure-je.

Il rougit, visiblement gêné. Il fit remonter mon visage face au sien pour m'embrasser, ses jambes s'écartaient pour les passer autour de ma taille, frottant ses fesses à mon membre, j'entrai doucement en lui, son corps si fin se cambra avec violence alors qu'il mordait sa lèvre sûrement pour ne pas crier. J'entrai le plus doucement en lui pour ne pas lui faire mal.

Après être entièrement en lui je ne bougeai pas, le laissant reprendre son souffle et se détendre avant de bouger très lentement en lui, je vis sa lèvre saigner et je l'embrassai pour ne pas qu'il se fasse mal. Nos langues se rejoignirent rapidement pendant que mes mouvements de bassin s'accéléraient petit à petit en lui. On rompit le baiser et il cria de plaisir ce qui un premier temps me fit rougir puis m'excita encore plus, je replongeai ma tête dans son cou pour lui mordiller la peau, continuant plus vite et fort mes mouvements de bassin au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait du plaisir. Je touchai sa prostate avec violence ce qui le fit carrément hurler et il me griffa le dos à sang, j'en grimaçai légèrement puis je n'y fis plus attention, continuant de toucher cette tache en lui qui lui donnait tant de plaisir puis il se libéra sur mon torse en se resserrant fortement autour de mon sexe ce qui me fit jouir à mon tour.  
Sa semence sur mon ventre était brûlante. Je me retirai doucement et l'embrassai. Il me caressa le visage, on recommença à s'embrasser avant que je ne me couche à coté de lui en le prenant dans mes bras. Il me murmura au creux de l'oreille :

- Je t'aime Naruto.

Je rougis en l'entendant et murmurai à mon tour :

- Je t'aime Sasuke mais repose-toi, tu as l'air épuisé.  
Il ricana doucement puis ferma les yeux pour s'endormir quelques secondes plus tard. Je le regardais dormir paisiblement et m'endormis un peu plus après nous avoir couvert d'une couverture.

Le lendemain matin ce fût le soleil sur mon visage qui me réveilla. Je frottai doucement mes yeux et cherchai mon amant du regard mais je ne le trouvai pas. Sur le coup de panique je me redressai rapidement puis je souris lorsque j'entendis l'eau couler. Je changeai les draps et lorsque je me retournai, je tombai sur deux orbes ébène d'une profondeur sans fin. Je descendis doucement mon regard sur son torse musclé encore mouillais. Il ne portait qu'une serviette autour de sa taille. Ses cheveux coulaient sur son crâne et apparemment mon regard le gênait car il rougit et s'approcha doucement de moi.

- Je t'ai réveillé mon Naru ? me demanda t-il en caressant doucement mon torse.  
- Pas du tout.

J'embrassai ses douces lèvres puis allai ensuite à la douche en lui montrant l'armoire pour qu'il se change. Lorsque je sortis de la douche, j'entendis Sasuke parler avec Iruka, je me dépêchai de m'habiller pour les rejoindre. Iruka avait une tête à faire peur.

- Tu as mal dormi ? Lui demandai-je.  
- Oui... Vous avez foutu quoi hier ? Je vous ai entendu crier jusqu'à trois heures du matin...

Sasuke rougit violemment à sa remarque et plongea sa tête dans son bol de café, extrêmement gêné qu'on nous ait entendus. Je ris bêtement de mon côté en m'excusant puis je m'assis au côté de mon brun en prenant du lait pour le verser dans un bol de céréale. On déjeuna calmement puis je mis une main sur la cuisse de Sasuke qui sourit à mon geste. Il posa sa main sur la mienne et la serra.  
Iruka alla un peu mieux après son café. On sonna et il s'empressa d'aller ouvrir sous nos regards surpris. Il revint avec un homme aux cheveux argents, son œil gauche était caché par une mèche de cheveux, le bas de son visage était également caché par son écharpe. Il faisait à peu près la taille d'Iruka sauf qu'il était bien plus musclé.  
Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en se levant brusquement ce qui me fit sursauter.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sasu... ? Demandai-je.  
- C'est pas possible... Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? Cria Sasuke à l'homme aux cheveux argent qui visiblement était tout aussi surpris.  
- Calme-toi ! Kakashi est mon petit ami, déclara calmement Iruka en posant une main sur celle de Kakashi.

Le grand gris semblait légèrement gêné.

- Alors tu te caches ici ? Qui l'aurait cru, dit-il simplement en ricanant bêtement.  
- Vous vous connaissez ? Demande-je.  
- Oui... C'est lui qui s'occupe de la sécurité de la maison familiale et je suppose qu'il a eu l'ordre de me retrouver et de me ramener, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Non ce n'est pas moi qui doit faire, je suis ici pour être avec Iruka et pas pour te baby-sitter. Dit-il en enlaçant Iruka par la taille, celui-ci rougit légèrement.  
- Hn... Fut la seul chose que dit Sasuke avant de se rasseoir calmement en tenant fermement ma main. Ne leur dit pas que je suis ici... S'il te plait, je me sens bien et je ne veux pas retourner là-bas alors ne m'y force pas...

Je regardai Sasuke avec tristesse puis déposai un bisou sur sa tête. Kakashi hocha calmement la tête pour dire qu'il acceptait de le couvrir avant d'embrasser Iruka et d'ensuite s'asseoir avec nous pour terminer de déjeuner dans le calme.

Une fois qu'on eut finit on alla dans la chambre pour prendre nos affaires de cours. A huit heure trente on sortit de chez nous, main dans la main pour marcher calmement vers le lycée en gardant nos mains liées. On entra dans la cour sous les regards des autres qui nous regardait, surpris on alla ensuite en cours. Dans chaque matière on s'installa à côtés et en attendant le prof on parla calmement. Il était heureux d'être avec moi mais ça se voyait qu'il avait peur, sûrement de son père, vu comment il l'avait frappé, d'ailleurs j'avais remarqué ce matin que son bleu était toujours là et bien présent, rien que d'y penser ça me faisait rager ! C'était pas possible d'être aussi méchant avec son propre fils, je sortis de mes pensées lorsque mon brun parla :

- Mon frère aussi est partit de la maison, à dix huit ans avec son petit copain, il ne supportait plus mon père et il m'a toujours dit que si j'avais besoin, je pourrais aller chez lui mais mon géniteur m'a empêché de le voir, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était l'année dernière. On pourrait... Aller le voir ? demanda-t-il.

Je lui souris et embrassai doucement ces lèvres.

- Oui nous irons le voir, quand tu veux mon cœur.

Apparemment le surnom le surprit et le gêna quelque peu puisqu'il rougit ce qui soit dit en passant était tout à fait adorable à voir et très mignon. Alors dans un ricanement je lui dis qu'il finirait par s'y habituer, après tout moi non plus j'en avais pas l'habitude.

Cela faisait une petite semaine que Sasuke vivait chez moi et pour le moment tout allait pour le mieux.

Ce mercredi on avait décidé d'allait rendre visite à son frère ; Itachi, comme je lui avais promit.

On avait prit le bus pour allait à la ville voisine là où son grand frère vivait avec son petit ami d'après ce que m'avait dit Sasuke.  
Nous voici donc devant un immeuble de quatre étages à première vue. Il n'était pas délabré, on aurait plutôt dit un bâtiment fraîchement construit. Autour de ce bâtiment trônait des arbres et quelques cerisiers, c'était magnifique.  
Après avoir regardé autour de moi nous entrâmes dans l'immeuble, direction le deuxième étage. Nous cherchâmes le nom « Uchiwa » et une fois trouvé, je sonnai à la porte, ce fut un roux au visage troué de piercing qui nous ouvrit avec un grand sourire avant de s'écrier :

- Itachi , tu as une surprise !

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

- Tu me réserve un nouveau strip-tease ? Tu sais ce qui se passera ensuite, dit le frère de Sasuke en s'approchant, il ne nous avait pas encore remarqués.

Le roux gêné, rougit en nous regardant et ricana en voyant la tête étonné d'Itachi lorsqu'il vit son frère puis me regarda mais fixa surtout ma main qui tenait celle de Sasuke. Je détaillai ce grand brun, il avait les cheveux longs de la même couleur que ceux de Sasuke, qui était relié par une queue basse. Itachi était largement plus grand que Sasuke, de une tête à peu près et d'après ce que je pouvais voir il était plus musclé également que mon brun. Itachi ne se gêna pas pour me relooker de la tête au pied sous les regards noirs de Sasuke et du roux. Après un bref rire, il nous fit entrer et nous emmena dans un salon de couleur crème orangé ce qui, je trouve, était très beau. On s'assit calmement sur le canapé.

- Que me vaut ta visite petit frère ? Demanda le plus âgé des deux bruns.  
- Juste te faire une petite visite et te dire que j'avais quitté la maison, papa m'a fait le même coup que pour toi, dit mon brun en serrant ma main dans la sienne puis en entrelaçant nos doigts ce qui fit sourire le roux.  
- Oh au faite ! Comment tu t'appelles? Demande-je au roux, moi c'est Naruto !  
- Je m'appelle Nagato, répondit le roux en en tendant sa main, désolé de ne pas m'être présenté.

Je ris en serrant sa main puis lui disant que ce n'était rien. Itachi et Sasuke entamèrent une discussion et je fis de même avec Nagato puis nous parlâmes à quatre.  
L'heure passa très vite et il fut rapidement vingt-deux heures lorsqu'on se rendit compte qu'il faisait nuit et à vingt-deux heures il ne reste qu'un seul bus, le dernier, alors on se salua rapidement et on sortit en courant, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant de courir, la pluie s'abattit sur nous, nous réussîmes à avoir le bus de justesse, même si on était trempés jusqu'aux os.  
On alla tout au fond du bus et je le pris dans mes bras, caressant sa joue avec tendresse avant de l'embrasser. Je le gardai contre moi, le temps du trajet et nous courûmes une fois sortis pour retourner chez nous. Une fois entrés, j'aurais voulu repartir car Iruka était entrain de littéralement hurler de plaisir dans le salon. On passa vite devant pour aller dans ma chambre après être passés chercher quelques chose à grignoter, à ce que j'avais aperçu, Iruka avait les jambes en l'air pendant que Kakashi le torturait de plaisir, il est sadique quand il veut !

On s'installa dans le lit après avoir grignoté. En remarquant qu'on entendait encore Iruka je me demandais si on allait pouvoir dormir ou s'il allait continuer toute la nuit jusqu'à l'aube. Vers deux heures du matin les cris s'arrêtèrent enfin et je pus m'endormir. Sasuke dormait depuis qu'il s'était couché et il s'était blottit dans mes bras, ça m'avait surpris d'ailleurs de le voir s'endormir si vite mais en voyant la manière dont il dormait, si paisiblement, mon inquiétude s'envola, par contre il a un sommeil de plomb car même les cris d'Iruka ne l'empêchaient pas de dormir. Je m'endormis doucement, caressant calmement ses cheveux jusqu'à complètement m'endormir.

Au matin ce fut une boule de poil noir et grise qui se frottait à moi, en ouvrant les yeux je découvris un petit chaton, Sasuke sourit bêtement, serait-il gêné ? Il récupéra le chaton.

- Désolé, il m'a échappé, c'est Kakashi qui l'a trouvé dans un carton dehors, alors il l'a ramené et nous l'a donné, m'expliqua mon brun.

Il me fit un tendre sourire et je vins à lui à quatre pattes, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, puis je libérai sa langue après notre échange.

- Ah ! Une bonne journée ! Comment il s'appelle ? Demandais-je en voyant la petite boule de poil se lover contre mon bras en ronronnant.  
- J'attendais ton réveille pour en choisir un avec toi, dit Sasuke en venant calmement dans mes bras.  
- Jaloux ? Je ricanais alors qu'il fit une bouille boudeuse. Ne boude pas mon cœur !

Il se vengea un peu en venant mettre sa tête dans mon cou et mordilla ma peau, je soupirai d'aise, le laissant faire, c'était très agréable ce genre de petites morsures, par moment je gémis pendant que mes mains caressaient avec tendresse sa nuque et ses cheveux.

Nous descendîmes vers dix heures, Iruka dormait debout, ce qui me fit rire, Kakashi n'y avait pas été de main morte vue sa tête et ses cris d'hier.  
Je m'installai à table suivi de Sasuke, on déjeuna en parlant calmement.

Aujourd'hui on n'avait pas cours et ça je ne m'en plaignais pas ! Être dans le lit avec un petit ami tout mignon dans les bras, une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main et blotti dans une couverture, que demandait de mieux ?

Cela fait maintenant un peu prés un ans que Sasuke habite à la maison et nous sommes le neuf juin, ce qui veut dire que c'est l'anniversaire de Sasuke ! Son frère l'avait emmené toute la matinée pour qu'on puisse préparer avec Iruka et Kakashi la petite fête en « famille » qu'on avait prévue.

Comme il était dit, à quatorze heures Itachi et Nagato revinrent avec Sasuke et on lui fit la fameuse « surprise » ce qui le fit beaucoup rire puis on fit un peu la fête, non, même beaucoup la fête, il devait être deux heures du matin lorsqu'on arrêta, heureusement tout le monde dormait sur place.  
Sasuke et moi on monta se coucher, je le fis s'assoir sur le lit et me mis à ses côtés, sortant une petite boite, je l'ouvris pour lui montrer une chaîne en argent avec un pendentif en forme de plaque militaire, dessus était écrit son nom et prénom suivit de sa date de naissance, derrière était ajouté un « Je t'aime Sasuke » puis plus bas il y avait mes initiales.  
Il me sauta au cou et je mis la chaîne autour de son cou en embrassant doucement sa peau. Je remontai le long de sa gorge et lui fis un suçon derrière l'oreille, le faisant s'allonger sur le lit. Je mordis sa peau en caressant ses cuisses pendant que ses mains me caressaient les cheveux et la nuque, j'en frissonnai d'ailleurs. Nos vêtements apprenaient à voler a travers la pièce, bientôt le silence laissant place à de petits soupirs de plaisir ainsi qu'à une enivrante chaleur, des soupirs on passa aux doux gémissements puis aux cris de plaisir, à ma grande surprise il n'y avait pas que ceux de Sasuke, j'entendis ceux d'Iruka suivis de ceux de Nagato, cette pensée me fit rire puis je me repris et décidai de faire perdre la tête à mon brun qui se cambrait déjà en hurlant.

Je me retirai doucement et me mis à ses côtés, il vint sur moi et murmura à mon oreille :

- C'est mon plus bel anniversaire. Je t'aime Naruto et... Merci.

Il avait l'air heureux, il était heureux et ça me rendait heureux. Je l'embrassai longuement et on s'endormit paisiblement, j'étais l'homme le plus heureux du monde, merci Sasuke.


End file.
